Family
by SpikedAngel
Summary: Angel comes back from hell and is hurt - Spike helps. Ok I so cannot do summaries... Spangel. Contains mm slash.
1. Family is Blood

**Family is Blood**

Angel looked into Buffy's eyes as though he was searching for something. He could see that she was curious about just what exactly he wanted to find, but he couldn't tell her because it wasn't there. He knew he loved her, he would do just about anything to protect her but he just didn't know if he was in love with her. After all they had gone through together, their relationship, him losing his soul, her sending him to hell, him coming back, how could it not be there. He started thinking about it some more but he was in too much pain to do it. Hell had taken a lot out of him, he had cuts, gashes, bruises and wounds all over his body; he knew that even with vampire heeling it would take a long time for them to heal. She took him back to the mansion and helped him into the bed. He felt awful, worse than what he had when he had the fever. He felt himself drift into unconsciousness.

--------------------

Buffy didn't know what to do at first she had thought he was alright, he had been looking at her weirdly but other than that he seemed fine; then he had looked like he had had the hell beaten out of him, which she figured was highly plausible considering where he had just been. Thanks to her. She knew she should be grateful but she still wanted to know why he was back. She was just starting to move on with her life and now he was back. She knew that they couldn't be in a relationship together anymore, but she was still left wondering where that left them together-wise. She looked at Angel, she was going to need some help but she didn't know if she could go to Giles cos of the whole Jenny thing. She needed someone who knew how to take care of vampires.

"Angel," she said and then realised he was sleeping, so she left him a note.

'_Gone to get some help, be back soon.'_

Buffy headed off for Willow's house, Willow would know what to do. A few minutes later she knocked on Willow's door. Willow's mother answered it and Buffy went straight to Willow's bedroom.

"Will, I don't know what to do," Buffy said.

"What's up Buff?" Will asked.

"Angel's back," Buffy said and saw the shock register on Willow's face, "and something's wrong with him, I don't know what to do, we can't go to Giles, he wouldn't understand."

"Ok, settle down Buffy, we'll find something, he'll be fine." Willow said.

"Thanks Will, I better quickly check on him," Buffy said. "I'll call you after I see him ok?"

"Sounds good, see you soon," Willow said.

-----------------------

Angel woke up and read her note. He sighed, he needed blood. Blood was a funny thing, to humans all it was was something they had inside themselves, but to vampires it was far more. To vampires blood was life, blood was family and so in some warped way family was life. Family is what Angel needed, but he didn't have any of that here, he had killed Darla, Dru could be anywhere from here to they skies above, Penn was most likely off somewhere in Europe, wreaking havoc and Spike, well god only knew where Spike was. Spike was the sanest of his childes; Spike had always been his favourite. He remembered how Spike had reacted when Angelus had left them in Romania, he had been devastated. Guilt swept through Angel. Angel could feel himself sweating, a vampire sweating, before he would have thought it impossible but not now. He needed family, he could feel his blood screaming for it. He heard Buffy come back in and sit down beside him.

He tried to open his eyes and he felt his eyelids flutter.

"It will be ok Angel," Buffy said but he could hear the doubt in her voice.

Angel let out a groan in response.

"How can I help?" she asked.

"Spike," he moaned.

Buffy wondered whether he was delirious, he wanted Spike? What for? How could Spike help? And for that matter where was Spike? She sighed and saw that Angel had drifted off again. She didn't know what to do but she decided that maybe Spike could help, Angel wouldn't say his name for no reason, but where was he? She had an idea and set off to Willy's.

-----------------------

Spike had felt his sire's presence being thrown back into the world and had immediately set off to good old SD. He wasn't actually that far away, after Dru had left him he had hung around in LA, preying on people around nightclubs and such. Their blood was good, it was pumping around their bodies from all the dancing they had done and was usually spiked with alcohol. He started driving towards Sunnydale, knowing full well that he could get there and Angel could stake him, but when blood calls...

-----------------------

Buffy arrived at Willy's after a few minutes and sat down at a bar stool, she saw Willy spot her and start walking the other way. "Oi Willy!" She called out.

Willy turned around and pretended to just notice her, "Slayer, hi." He said nervously.

"Not in the mood for pleasantries," She said. "I need some information."

"Aint heard a thing."

"It's about Spike, I need to know where he is."

"I'm right here slayer," Spike said coming up from behind her, "what's got ya ringing my doorbell?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's Angel, somethings wrong with him," Buffy said deciding to be straight with him.

Spike looked worried, "What's wrong with him, and why are you going to me, why not Watcher?"

"Cos he asked for you," Buffy said keeping with the being straight with Spike thing, "He's sick, I don't know what's wrong, and I don't think Giles can help."

'He asked for me?' Spike thought, 'he must be sick.'

"Take me to him." Spike demanded.

"If I do you have to promise not to hurt him, if you do I wont hesitate to stake you."

"Starters pet theres not much point in getting a vampire to promise anything. Second, I could track him by myself if you don't take me to him and third, you obviously don't know much about vampire lore, cos if ya did then you would know that a vampire would never hurt their sire, and I know that Angel staked Darla but that's a little different cos of the soul." Spike said.

"Fine. Follow me – but I swear if you do hurt him I'll kill you."

"Already dead." Spike retorted and ordered some blood off Willy, figuring Angel would need it. Spike followed her out the door and off to Angel's mansion, he had suspected that would be where Angel was.


	2. Family is Life

The moment Spike walked into the room he was overcome by emotion. He had never seen Angel look so bad; the odd part about it was seeing someone who had always protected him and looked after him need to be looked after, it was like a kid finding out that Santa isn't real. Part of him wanted to curl up in a ball and just stay like that, another part of him wanted to go out and kill whatever had caused this, another wanted to thank it and an even bigger part wanted to go over there and help Angel. He went with the last one and he rushed over to where Angel was lying and knelt beside him.

"Spike?" Angel asked, able to smell him but not letting himself hope that they had brought him his childe.

"Its me," Spike confirmed, "what happened to you."

"Hell," Angel said, giving him the explanation that required the least effort. Spike got up to go and get a washer and some water, Angel's face was covered in sweat.

"Don't leave." Angel said.

"I'm not," Spike replied and Buffy went and got it. She had been watching them and the way they had just interacted with each other, it wasn't what she had expected. She had always thought that Angel hated Spike, yet it was Spike that Angel wanted to help him. She brought the bowl of water and washer back and watched as Spike carefully dipped the facewasher into it and patted it against Angel's forehead.

"Can you go make sure Willy's gonna make good on his blood delivery," Spike said to Buffy, trying to get her away from them.

"Ok," She said, not really knowing what else to say, she wished she could do something but she didn't really know what to do.

As soon as she left Spike looked back at Angel, here he was right in front of him fresh out of hell. It didn't make sense, how could Angel come back? It wasn't possible, but then neither was a vampire with a soul, but here Angel was. He had pretty much figured out what was wrong with him, judging by the small thin frame Angel now had he was guessing that Hell hadn't been so polite as to keep him topped up with O pos. Part of him wanted to leave Angel here and let him starve but another part made him crawl up closer to him and bite into his wrist and offer the blood to Angel.

-------------------

Angel couldn't work out what Spike was doing, he hadn't wanted him here so that he could take blood from him, all he had wanted him to do was to tell Buffy what was wrong, normal animal blood could fix him, sure it would take a lot but it would do the trick. Vampire blood was much better, particularly that of a blood relation such as a sire and childe, a bit like those vitamins that if you have one of its equivalent to 22 tubs of yogurt. Jesus Christ! He was straight out of hell, his childe was offering him his blood and he was thinking about yogurt? He didn't want to take the blood, actually he wanted more than anything to take it but he didn't want Spike to think that that was all he wanted him for. Blood. That's what everything always came down to. Angel tried so hard to resist Spike but he couldn't, it had been far too long since they had shared blood. He felt his face morph and he latched his mouth onto Spike's wrist.

Spike could feel the blood leaving his body, giving blood was really a very sensual act. He saw that Angel had resisted taking his blood and wondered if Angel really didn't want Spike's blood that bad that he would rather turn to dust then to take it. He could feel Angels mouth sucking his wrist and he was quite aroused from it, he knew that Angel would be able to tell but he knew there was nothing he could do, he just had to stop thinking about Angel's mouth and he would be fine.

Angel stopped drinking, sensing that taking anymore would hurt his childe and no matter how sweet that blood tasted he couldn't do that. He felt much better actually and he was about to drift off to sleep when he heard Spike stand up and turn to leave.

He opened his eyes, "No." He said giving Spike a pleading look, "Don't leave me. Please, just stay." He moved back slightly on the bed, making room for Spike and motioned for him to lie down.

Spike didn't know what to do, he wanted to run away, he knew that the next morning Angel would be much better and he would probably throw him out, but Angel was his sire, he had to do it, so he complied and lay down next to Angel, relishing the feeling he got being so close to his sire.

-------------------

Buffy walked over to Willy's and as promised she checked that he as going to make the delivery. She knew what Spike had really wanted, he wanted her to leave them alone. She wondered if there was something that Angel hadn't told her about his relationship with Spike, it seemed odd that Angel would ask for him out of all his freakish family. In fact it seemed very odd indeed that Angel would want Spike, but Angel really had wanted him. Want him? Ok now that trail of thought was just a world of bad. Angel was totally straight, he had gone out with her for ages for gods sake. Ugh. She must be tired, she figured that Spike would be taking care of Angel in some weird vampire way so she headed home, completely spent.

-------------------


	3. Family is History

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been doing a lot on my Teeacher/Student fic but I will update this more regularly if school and other such shit allows.

**Family is History**

Angel woke up the next morning, his arms wrapped around a cool body. He opened his eyes and saw bleached blonde hair right in front of his face. He panicked for an instant before remembering what had happened that night. His childe had returned to him and he had fed from him. He hadn't wanted to, fearing that he wouldn't be able to stop, but Spike had insisted, sticking his open wrist in front of Angel's mouth where he knew he wouldn't be able to refuse. He could smell blood, not his or Spike's; he would recognise those, he could sense that it wasn't human and gathered that Spike must have brought some blood. But that couldn't work because Spike had been empty-handed when he had arrived, someone must have delivered some during the night and Spike must of gotten up during the night and put it in the fridge. Angel felt it was strange that he hadn't even noticed Spike get up, but then he realised that that wasn't really the point here. He had just woken up with his arms wrapped around Spike. Angel had mixed feelings about this, part of him wanted to get up out of bed before Spike woke up and was disgusted and another part of him really wanted to just lie there... so he did.

Spike woke up and sensed Angel moving around behind him. He wondered if Angel was trying to get away from him but he could feel Angel pulling him closer around his waist.

"Thanks for helping me," Angel said, knowing that Spike was awake.

"Well you're not completely out of the woods yet." Spike replied, still not turning around.

Neither of them wanted to say anything about the fact that they were still lying down together in Angel's bed.

"I know, but I'm a lot better than I was," Angel said and moved his head closer to the back of Spike's neck. He inhaled, breathing in Spike's scent. It had been so long since Angel had been able to really smell him and smelling him again made his feel so comfortable and familiar, a feeling that went straight to his groin.

Spike heard Angel sniffing him and detected a wave of arousal. This was new, he thought, well not entirely new... he thought remembering his and Angelus' past relationship, but he and Angel hadn't been together in over a hundred years... before the soul...

"I'm not surprised your better..."Spike said.

"I know you fed me Spike," Angel said, "and I wanted to thank you, I didn't think you would do that for me." He finished, trying to think about something else other than that he and Spike were both in his bed and almost attached they were that close.

"You're my sire," Spike grumbled.

Angel closed his eyes. So that's why Spike had done it, sire childe shit. He sighed and leaned his head into Spike's hair, smelling him again.

Spike could feel Angel being so close to him and he had to admit the feel of the breath Angel let out on his neck when he sighed had caused a shiver to run up his spine. He shouldn't still be reacting to Angel this way, Angelus perhaps but not Angel.

They lay there in silence for a few moments and nearly fell back to sleep before hearing the door burst open.

"Hey I'm back," Buffy called out walking into the bedroom unannounced. "How are- shit, what the fuck is going on?" She said shocked at seeing Spike and Angel in bed together.

Spike sat up immediately but Angel made no move to get away, he didn't care if she saw him and Spike together; he was over her and he wouldn't deny his childe.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"This isn't what it looks like," Spike said.

"It looks like you two were in bed, together, with your arms wrapped around each other."

"Ok then maybe it is." Spike said, "but don't be silly, Peaches would never shag a bloke."

"Wouldn't I?" Angel asked.

"Course not," Spike replied, slightly thrown by Angel challenging his statement.

Buffy looked impatient, "So if you two aren't... Then why are you..." She said pointing at them still sitting on the bed.

"Vampire thing luv," Spike replied.

Angel just nodded, if that's what it was to Spike then what exactly could he do about it.

"Uhuh," Buffy said looking doubtful, "So you two aren't...?"

"No," Spike said answering for them both, "never have been..."

Angel looked at him in shock, "never have been?" he asked somewhat disappointed.

"Well if we were then would you have left me?"

"If we were I might have if I didn't think you would accept me with a soul." Angel replied.

"Well hypothetically, if we were and you had thought that then you mustn't have trusted me wouldn't you say?"

"People make mistakes," Angel replied.

Buffy interrupted reminding them that she was there, "Ok this hypothetical situation is just going crazy, which of you will tell me what the hell is going on?" She asked looking at Angel who was looking at Spike refusing to meet her gaze.

They room was silent for a few moments before Spike stood up and raised his hands in the air, "Nothing's going on slayer, Angel would never do anything with me..." He said as he took the underground route out of the mansion, leaving Angel to deal with Buffy.

"Well at least he's gone," Buffy said after he left and sat down on the bed, leaning into Angel.

Angel moved away slightly, "what do you mean?" He asked.

"I meant I'm glad he's gone, now we can be alone." Buffy said moving closer to him again.

Angel stood up, "Buffy we need to talk." He said.

A/N: Leave me feedback?

Systematic site whoreage: 


	4. Family is Hurt

TITLE: Family

AUTHOR: Jess (aka SpikedAngel, ethi)

PAIRING: Angel/Spike

CHAPTER: Family is Hurt, 4/?

RATING: R... eventually

SUMMARY: Angel comes back from hell, Spike helps him recover.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Joss but let me play with my boys.  
WEBSITE: 

A/N: Here's the next chappy, let me know what ya's think and any advice or ideas for upcoming chapters. Oh and if anyone's willing to beta just let me know. Warning, slight Buffy-bashing...

**Family is Hurt**

Buffy looked at him with a weird expression across her face, "Well of course we need to catch up, but how about for now we just go back to where we left things off?" She said and closed her eyes tilted her face up to him waiting for him to kiss her.

Angel sighed inwardly, he really did not feel like dealing with her at the moment. That was one of the things that had always come between them before was that she always thought that everything was about her, Angel had ignored it passing it off as part of her adjusting to being the slayer but now it was just downright irritating.

"Buffy has Giles ever told you anything about vampire relationships? Sire/childe relationships?" He asked her hoping that she would catch on and he wouldn't have to spell it out for her.

"You mean like that you taught him to feed and all? I thought Dru sired him anyway..." Buffy said, apparently today wasn't Angel's lucky day.

"Often it's a little more complicated than that, and maybe sometime I will go into it with you but for now I'm lacking in the time department," he said trying to make it quick, each passing second was a further step away that Spike could be. "Basically vampires and their childer are often intimate... like I was with Spike."

"Oh," Buffy said pausing, "you know what Angel, its ok, I can forgive you for it if you promise to make it up to me." She said flirtatiously.

Angel was horrified, "I don't want forgiveness for it, I didn't do anything wrong, the only wrong thing would be leaving Spike."

Buffy looked confused. Angel sighed, she just wasn't getting it.

"So you and Spike used to be together?" Then again maybe she was, "and you feel guilty about leaving him... Ooook so what does that have to do with anything?" Or not.

Angel took a deep breath and tried to talk in slow short sentences so there would be no confusion. "You're not really getting it Buffy. Spike is my childe. We used to be involved in a sexual relationship. I left him after I got a soul. I shouldn't have. Yes I do feel guilty. It has everything to do with us because that's the thing. I still love him."

Buffy looked flabbergasted, her mouth dropped open and her hand went to cover it as though she wasn't able of shutting it herself and needed some sort of replacement covering it. Angel didn't know what to do, he felt kind of bad for somewhat dumping this on her so bluntly but he'd tried the subtle approach and it hadn't seemed to work.

"But how can you love him? He's a killer, Angel. He murdered so many people in cold blood. He's disgusting."

Angel tried to control the rage building up inside him, if he was human he would be taking nice, deep breaths right about now but he wasn't so he just tried to calm down.

"Buffy, what exactly do you think I am?" He asked in a very controlled voice. He continued without waiting for her to reply, "that's right a vampire. We're all killers, murderers and yes we do it in cold."

"But you have a soul, you're different."

"Am I?" Angel asked raising an eyebrow, "A soul doesn't make me not kill, all it does is make me feel guilty if I do, so really I still am a killer. As for Spike, he's only what I made him, everything he's done I taught him how. I'm the evil one, disgusting some might say."

Buffy didn't reply, she just ran out of the room covering her face with her hands. Angel watched as she left the room, normally he would feel guilty for being so harsh with her but after the way she'd insulted Spike he didn't really care.

Spike. Spike was one area of his life where he'd made so many mistakes, not only had he killed William, but he'd treated him badly during his years as Angelus and then abandoned him. He couldn't say he regretted turning William though, otherwise it would be like saying that he would want to take back those decades they spent together and Angel couldn't do that.

As for his treatment of William as Angelus, Angel couldn't really say that it was entirely Angelus, because part of Angel still wanted to possess Spike and that was really why Angelus had done it.

He buried his head in his hands when he thought about their conversation only minutes ago. Did Spike really mean that he would have accepted him? God how much time he'd wasted, and how much more he was wasting by not going after him. He stood up and smelled the air, he could smell that Spike had gone downstairs through to the sewers.

He jumped down into the sewer and used his vampiric senses and the Sire/Childe bond to help him track down Spike. He could smell the cigarette smoke before he saw him.

"Spike," Angel started.

"Peaches," Spike replied inhaling smoke into his dead lungs.

"About before... did you really mean that?" Angel asked cautiously.

"Wouldn't have said it if I didn't." Spike replied, still not meeting his eyes.

"I've made so many mistakes," Angel said taking a step towards him and seeing Spike flinch away slightly. "I know you can't forgive me, but I wanted to tell you I'm sorry anyway."

"That's the thing, I do forgive you." Spike said, "I always will, no matter what you do, you can beat me, torture me, fuck you can stake me and I'll still forgive you whilst I'm burning away in hell. That's the problem, while I keep forgiving you I keep getting hurt."

"I won't hurt you," Angel said, "not again."

"I'd like to believe that," Spike said honestly, "I really would, but I can't do that. If I let you back in then I'll get hurt again and God knows it would probably break me."

Angels heart sunk, the damage that he had done to his boy was beginning to set in, he just hoped that somehow he could prove that he'd changed and that he wouldn't hurt him again.

A/N: Hey, what do ya'll think so far? Sorry it took me so long to update. Feedback, reviews?


	5. Family is Sacrifice

TITLE: Family

AUTHOR: Jess (aka SpikedAngel, ethi)

PAIRING: Angel/Spike

CHAPTER: Family is Protecting, 5/?

RATING: R... eventually, this chapter is PG

SUMMARY: Angel comes back from hell, Spike helps him recover.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Joss but let me play with my boys.

WEBSITE: 

A/N: I decided to update all my fics as a birthday pressie to myself, for those of you who are reading the Secrets series that update may come a little later cos I lost what I had done so far compliments of my stupid computer. I don't really care whether or not my layout of the Crawford St mansion is right, actually I'm fairly certain its not but I'm kinda over it. I also think it may be a tad on the corny side but ah well.

**Family is Sacrifice**

Angel looked back up at Spike and saw the sincerity written across his face and vowed to himself that he would prove himself, no matter how long it took, hell he had an eternity.

They just looked at each other for a few moments in complete silence, both trying to work out where they would go from here.

"Sooo..." Angel started.

"Yeh," Spike said averting his eyes, trying not to look him in the face.

"Spike, there's something I need to tell you," Angel started.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Spike asked jokingly.

"What? No!" Angel said a little startled at Spike's attempt to break the ice that had created a barrier between them. "I was just going to say that I will show you. No matter how long it takes, I will."

"I'll be waiting," Spike said lighting a cigarette and turning to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'll be around," Spike said.

"Stay with me?" Angel asked.

Spike just looked at him as though asking if he'd just missed their previous conversation.

"Uh, Angel..." Spike said thinking that maybe Angel didn't get it.

"That's not what I meant," Angel said sensing Spike's misinterpretation. "I just meant as somewhere to stay, there are plenty of rooms at the mansion."

"Yeah, ok," Spike said figuring that at least this way he'd have somewhere to stay. "But Angel?"

"Yeh Spike."

"I'm not going to drink animal blood."

"We'll both bag it then," Angel said.

He didn't particularly like animal blood either and he'd done it mostly for Buffy's sake, he remembered her telling him about how it was so gross of him to drink human blood and about how she thought that he must think of her as a meal.

She had never been able to accept what he was, always acting as though he wasn't a vampire, instead just a super-strong human who had an allergy to light and a phobia of pointed wooden objects. He didn't want to think about her anymore, she was out of his life and he wasn't going to let her continue to try and control him.

They headed back to the Crawford St mansion in silence, neither knowing exactly what to say.

The next few days they slowly became more comfortable around each other, adjusting to the sexual tension that was between them and pretending like it didn't exist.

Spike enjoyed the time he and Angel spent talking, reminiscing about the trouble they used to cause together. He was surprised that Angel's soul would let him talk about it but he noticed that Angel never talked about any of the particularly horrific things they'd done.

One afternoon Spike got out of bed and got dressed, wandering down to the lounge room to see Angel already sitting there on the couch, reading a book. He noticed the way Angel looked so hot while he was concentrating so intently on the book. He would have stopped there on the stairs and kept watching but he knew Angel would have sensed his presence already.

"Morning," he greeted Angel.

"Afternoon Spike," Angel said looking up from his book and smiling.

"But it's our morning," Spike said, pausing to wonder if morning actually referred to when the sun rose or the actual time. "You eaten yet?" he asked, walking over to the fridge to warm up some blood.

"Nah I was gonna wait for you." Angel said, closing the book and placing it down on the coffee table.

"Uh, mate, I think we're out of blood," Spike said poking his head up over the refrigerator door.

"Really? I usually keep an eye on that," Angel said, "ah well, wanna head out and get some?" He asked, standing up and grabbing his coat.

"Sure," Spike said, "we might have to go through the sewers though, I think it's a little too bright out still."

"Yeh," Angel said agreeing.

They walked through the sewers, remembering the last time they'd been there. Angel sniffed the air and held out his arm, motioning for Spike to stop.

A large blue demon came into view and Angel racked his brain trying to recognise its species and work out if it was violent or not. He noted the spikes protruding from its arms. Shit. Definitely the dangerous type, particularly since those spikes were wooden.

"You fight your own kind," the demon said acknowledging him.

"Well looking at you can you really blame him?" Spike taunted.

"You will pay."

"Same old, same old." Angel replied and pushed Spike out of the way as he launched himself at the demon. He managed to knock the demon to the ground, but the demon quickly recovered, noticing the way Angel had protected Spike.

"This one is different," the demon noted gesturing at Spike, "you protect him."

Angel replied giving the demon a kick. The demon moved out of the way so Angel's kick barely scraped his side. Spike responded by throwing a punch at the demon just as Angel kicked him again. Spike was now standing between the demon and Angel. The demon went to tackle Spike, letting the short, wooden spear in his arm jut out, preparing to stake him.

"Noooo!" Angel yelled and jumped in front of it, letting the demon skewer him.

Spike saw what the demon had done to his sire and responded with a renewed vigour, ripping the demons head off.

Spike crouched down to where Angel had fallen to the ground, thankful that there wasn't a pile of dust which meant that Angel was still alive... or undead.

He lifted Angel's head up onto his lap, "Angel, are you ok?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, he missed." Angel said, leaning his head into Spike's lap.

"You're bloody insane, you know that! You could have been dusted!" Spike admonished.

"He would have staked you," Angel said.

Spike looked into his eyes and realised exactly why Angel had done it: to save him. Although he had seen it with his own eyes, somehow Angel saying it made it more real. He found it interesting that Angel saying something would make it more real than actually seeing it, but it didn't exactly surprise him.

"You saved me," Spike said shocked that Angel would risk his own life to save him. "He nearly killed you."

"You're worth it," Angel said, his eyes involuntary shutting from the pain. Even though the demon had missed it still hurt a fuck of a lot.

Spike leaned his head down and brushed his lips against Angel's, giving him a soft kiss. Angel opened his mouth, taking Spike's lips in his and forgetting momentarily about the gaping hole in his chest. Spike's tongue snaked into Angel's mouth and he entwined it around Angel's. Angel let out a soft moan into the kiss and Spike pulled back.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

"Different kind of moan," Angel said.

Spike grinned, "maybe we should get home and fix you up, we can get the blood later."

"Yeh ok," Angel said grumbling that their kiss had been interrupted.

Spike stood up and helped Angel up, wrapping an arm around him to give him support.

Angel looked at him trying to work out if Spike had regretted what had just happened and Spike looked at him, their eyes meeting. Spike saw the doubt that was written across them and planted a kiss on his mouth.

"Don't worry so much, Peaches, once you're all nice and fixed up we'll pick up where we left off."

A/N: I was going to end this chapter right after Angel jumped in front of the wooden spike thingy but I decided not to be that cruel. Hope it doesn't seem too corny.


	6. Family is Forever

TITLE: Family

AUTHOR: Jess (aka SpikedAngel)

PAIRING: Angel/Spike

CHAPTER: Family is Forever, 6/6

RATING: R

SUMMARY: Angel comes back from hell, Spike helps him recover.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Joss but let me play with my boys.

WARNINGS: I usually don't bother with warnings but here goes: Buffy-bashing and lots of it, m/m slash, sex, language, blood drinking (with fics about vamps though this is pretty much a given) and that's about it.

A/N: So sorry it took so long, but I really didn't want to end it! I might write a sequel but no guarantees, I'm starting a few new fics soon too so I won't have much time.

This chapter is dedicated to (alphabetically): Andrea (I hope you feel better soon), Jenn (for all your 3am chats, and keeping me awake/drunk enough to write) Mana (for absolutely everything and cos I love you), and Midnight (one of the chaps I promised you oh so long ago and because you're the best).

------------------

Spike felt Angel ease his weight onto him a bit and relaxed, letting the feel of his Sire against him overcome his senses. It was a feeling that he had longed for ever since Angelus had gotten a soul and left him. He loved the way their bodies seemed to fit together with such familiarity, such ease that could only be gained after many years of companionship. He felt Angel stiffen momentarily from underneath the arm that was supporting Angel's injured body and looked across at him.

Angel could hear something else with them in the tunnels, he turned and saw Spike's questioning glance and motioned for him to stop. His ears twitched with hearing that was almost canine-accurate. His head turned sharply back in the opposite direction to where they were heading and his nose caught a familiar scent.

"So this is it then," Buffy's voice filtered out into the hollow sewer tunnel, "this is what you left me for?" She questioned, waving a hand in Spike's direction.

Angel was really not in the mood to listen to Buffy bitch on about whatever her life's latest drama was. He considered responding but then decided against it, she wasn't worth it. He knew that she would think that she's won. Let her. He was over 240 years old and had been on earth far too long to care about who had the last word. He was past caring about who she thought had won actually he didn't care much for anything she thought. In the end all that mattered was that he was reunited with his childe, that they had been separated but were together again.

"Angel, you and I are soul mates, whatever you had with Spike can't compare," she yelled out at him.

Angel fought the urge to tell her that soul mates wasn't what he and Buffy had. Soul mates meant far more, it was life, experience, memories, companionship and so much more, it was blood; it was him and Spike.

Spike looked across at Angel, worrying about why Angel hadn't said anything to her. He hadn't even bothered to defend him. He claimed to want things between them to change and all of that but he wouldn't even defend him against his precious slayer. Well fuck that. Spike was tired of this, Angel kept screwing him around and he wasn't about to put up with it. He let go of Angel and went to leave but he saw that Angel was laughing. Angel was laughing and it was in the direction of the slayer. He blinked. Angel was laughing at Buffy.

Angel couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his mouth. The sight of Buffy there thinking that she was better than Spike was just altogether hilarious. He smiled at Spike and Spike wrapped his arm back underneath Angel's armpits and together they turned around, neither saying anything and neither needing to and slowly walked off in the other opposite direction, the distance slowly drowning out the noise of Buffy yelling out behind them.

They arrived at the Crawford St mansion not long later and Spike helped Angel in and onto the bed in the master bedroom. He went to retrieve some bandages to patch up Angel with but Angel reached out a hand and grabbed his arm.

"I'm fine," Angel assured him, "see for yourself."

Spike did exactly that and lifted up Angel's shirt to see that Angel had been telling the truth, the gaping wound from before had nearly closed up completely and in a few days there would barely be a mark left.

"Perks of being a vampire," Angel commented.

Spike wasn't used to seeing Angel like this, usually he was brooding and despising the vampire side of himself but now he seemed to be accepting that it was part of him and who he was. This revelation made Spike want him even more.

"So luv, if we were to shag you would be fine?" he asked in his usual eloquent manner.

"Yes," Angel replied looking up at him, "we can do whatever you like." He finished, emphasising the part that it would be whatever Spike liked, what they did or didn't do was completely up to him; he wasn't Angelus and wouldn't force him.

Spike gave him a wicked grin and pushed him back onto the bed, devouring his mouth with hungry kisses. He quickly unbuttoned Angel's shirt, ripping a few off in his hurry and tore the shirt off his chest, revelling each inch of Angel's flesh that had been exposed. Angel moaned and stretched back on the bed, he wished he had the power to move, he wanted to worship Spike's body and somehow try to make up for every bad thing he had done to his boy even though he knew he never would. He went to protest against what Spike was doing, it felt way better then he deserved but Spike saw his lips open and silenced him with a kiss.

"Don't brood with me Peaches."

Spike quickly stripped before he bent his head down, latching his mouth onto Angel's nipples and licking circles around the sensitive buds of flesh, gripping Angel's ass as he continued to lick down onto Angel's navel. Spike loved the feel of Angel thrashing around beneath him. For years Angelus had always been in control and had relished Spike's lack of it and had always wanted him to be submissive, too needy to protest. Now all that had changed and this new feeling went straight to his already hard cock. He could feel droplets of pre-come spilling over and used them to coat Angel's cock, receiving a very odd look from Angel.

"I thought you would want to… you know… top…" Angel said uncomfortably, forced to take ragged breaths in order to speak because of the state that Spike's talented hands and tongue had him in.

Spike looked back at him in realisation of what Angel was offering, but he knew what he wanted; he wanted to belong to his sire again and told Angel that.

Angel was surprised at what Spike wanted but he wasn't about to question it, part of him yearned to possess Spike again, to have his boy back. He sighed as Spike continued to coat him with precome and snaked a hand around Spike's waist, placing a finger at the top of Spike's crack and moving it down until he reached that delicious hole. He slowly eased his finger in and was rewarded by a gasp from Spike. He added another finger in and Spike pushed back onto his hand, fucking himself with Angel's fingers. Spike pulled himself off and moved so the tip of Angel's erection was at his entrance.

"I want to feel you stretch me," Spike said breathily.

Angel felt his cock leap at Spike's words. He turned him around so he was facing him, "I want to see your face," he said.

Spike smiled and kissed Angel's neck, Angel was definitely serious about things being different between them, Angelus would never have cared much about whether or not Spike got any pleasure. He grated his teeth slightly against the skin on the side of Angel's neck and could smell the sweet aroma of sire's blood.

Angel cried out when he felt Spike's teeth hit his neck and tilted his neck slightly, silently asking Spike to drink from him. Spike didn't need a second invitation and changed face and pierced Angel's skin with his fangs, tilting his own neck for Angel to drink from him. Angel dipped his fangs into Spike's neck and tasted the blood of his childe that he had been deprived of for so long. He could feel himself about to explode and gripped his cock, wanting to hold off until he was inside Spike. Spike saw that Angel was in the same state as him and withdrew his teeth, hearing a small whimper from Angel and moved so that he was above Angel's cock. He pushed down onto it just as Angel pushed up and felt the burn of his sire stretching him. For humans it would be painful but for him he was filled with ecstasy. They were both still riding out the high from drinking each others blood and the connection that Angel's cock inside Spike created between them was all it took for them both to come. Angel waited until he could feel himself softening before he withdrew from Spike and wriggled up beside him.

"Sleep now my childe," Angel said and kissed Spike's eyelids shut, wrapping an arm around him.

Spike fell asleep quickly, his last waking thought was that this is where he was supposed to be, here on this bed with his sire's body around him. After so many years apart they were together again as though never separated; after all they were family and that's what it meant.

FIN

A/N: Thankyou anyone who has ever left me feedback for this story! Let me know what you all think!


End file.
